


Heroes for Oppy

by shadowgrl94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, NASA, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), RIP Oppy, Winteriron if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Square: A3 - Free SpaceRating: GWarnings: None apply I think.Pairing: WinterIron (if you squint), Tony Stark & Peter ParkerSummary: Peter was in the car with Happy on the way to the Avengers Compound when he heard this news. "What?!" He scrolls through Twitter. Then his facebook. Then his Tumblr and Insta. "No. No. No. No. No!"





	Heroes for Oppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So Warning: This is a bit of an AU where after the Avengers defeat Thanos, everything goes back to as normal as it can get. It's unlikely to happy with MCU but A GIRL CAN DREAM ALRIGHT. 
> 
> That is all.

 

 

Peter was in the car with Happy on the way to the Avengers Compound when he heard this news.

"What?!" He scrolls through Twitter. Then his facebook. Then his Tumblr and Insta. "No. No. No. No. No!" He almost jumps out of his seat, his seatbelt sending him back like a slingshot. Happy's looking at him through the rearview mirror with a "what the hell" expression he's fond of using when he's not glaring at him. Or rolling his eyes.

  
"Happy, we need to get to Mr. Stark ASAP!" That gets him a look of alarm.

  
"What's wrong? Is it aliens? terrorists?"

  
"No. It's something worse. Much, much worse." Then he promptly bursts into tears. "W-we need to get to Mr. Stark. He...He'll know what to d-do. He'll fix it." Through his sniffles and hyperventilating, the sound of the engine revving could be heard as the car went faster.  
When they arrived, Peter didn't even wait for Happy to stop the car. He leaped out and ran for the door. Coming to an abrupt halt in the open concept kitchen and living room. Tony is in the kitchen making a smoothie while Colonel Rhodes sits at the island with his own.

  
"Mr. Stark! I need your help! I know you said you'd never go to space again but-but he's in danger!"  
"Who's in danger?" Mr. Rogers (ew no, that's not right)- Captain America asked. Peter swirled around just noticing the mismatch of Avengers there. Vision and Scarlet Witch are sitting on the love seat. Across from them, the Black Widow is bent over the side of the couch THE Bucky Barnes is on as they look at a Starkpad. Captain America is standing, alert, from his place beside his best friend.

  
"It's Oppy!" That drew confused looks from the living room. Colonel Rhodes groans.

  
"Oppy stands for Opportunity, and he was NASA's longest-running Mars exploration rover." Mr. Stark explained.

  
"It was only supposed to be a 90-day mission, but he lasted out there for 15 years!" Peter added, hoping to gain sympathy and while Vision looked interested as well as Barnes, the others relaxed, no longer ready to gear up. So he turns to his hero and mentor. "You know a lot about robots Mr. Stark. You can help him... can't you?" The man sends him the "I know what you're doing here" look but doesn't refuse. There's wiggle room to get a yes.

  
"Is he an AI? Like DUM-E?" Mr. Barnes asked, his head tilted like a puppy. Tony shakes his head.

  
"The newer rovers have limited AIs like DUM-E, but Oppy didn't."

  
"But- but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be rescued. He's done so much for us! We can't leave him there in the cold!"

  
"Cold?" The former Winter Soldier reiterates. His voice is dripping anxiety and grief into the word.

  
"His last words Mr. Barnes, Sir. They were sent to NASA on June 8th, 2018: 'My battery is low, and it's getting dark.' Data at that time shows that the temperature of the rover to be negative 29 degrees Celsius. The NASA team has sent over 835 recovery commands. None of them have been returned. NASA announced declared Opportunity to be dead on February 12th, 2019." FRIDAY informs him. Even after reading the dreadful news a half hour ago, the message still wounds him. Peter's sensitive ears pick up the way Mr. Barnes clicks his jaw.

  
"Can you do it Stark? Can you help 'im?" Barnes asks. Peter takes a few steps toward the businessman and widens his eyes, pleading. Iron Man's teeters his head back and forth for a minute before twirling on his heels making his way towards his workshop.

  
"I'll call Carol. See if she can get us in with NASA." Colonel says from behind him. Peter almost slams into the genius' back when he turns back around. He looks over his shoulder, expectantly.

 

"Well? Come on Buck-a-roo, time's a wasting!" Black Widow was very lucky that she moved when she did otherwise Mr. Barnes would have plowed her over as he jumped from the couch and all but ran to their side. Peter never felt more like a hero than in this moment walking down to the workshop between Iron Man, War Machine, and the Winter Soldier as they made their way to science a rescue. Ned was going to be so salty about this.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Oppy! 
> 
> On this site you can still send postcards to Opportunity. 
> 
> https://mars.nasa.gov/participate/postcard/opportunity-rover/#Step-1


End file.
